En mi hogar
by Karma Everywhere
Summary: Y pensar que un juego puede hacerse realidad


**PROLOGO**

 **TITULO:EN MI HOGAR**

 **RESUMEN:Y PENSAR QUE UN JUEGO SE PUEDE HACER REAL**

 _Me movilice por el cuarto revisando primero el armario, en mi mente lo único que quería era cerrar todas las puertas de maneras de que ellos no entraran a la habitación y quedarme tranquilo esperando de que pase la noche, pero claro, eso no era posible, igual encontraban la manera de entrar._

 _Volví a voltearme a mirar la cama viendo como una extraña sombra pasaba velozmente sobre ella. Mire la hora, quedaba bastante tiempo para que acabara esto, un sonido llamo mi atención, rápidamente fui directo a la puerta izquierda y sin siquiera revisarla cerré estrepitosamente la puerta. Ya me había cansado de revisar tanto esa puerta._

 _Volví a mi lugar esperando que algo o alguien me llamase la atención para luego tener que hacer la misma rutina de siempre: Abrir, revisar, alumbrar, cerrar y volver a abrir por el hecho de no poder cerrarla permanentemente._

 _Me dedique a observar la habitación, algo bastante estúpido si se toma en cuenta que unos monstros de más de 2 metros quieren irrumpir en tu habitación para luego te, pero al fin y al cabo termine haciéndolo. Voltee a ver_ _la cama ,está cubierta por unas sábanas blancas que tienen unos patrones triangulares de estampado que la cubren, la sabana en personal no me gusta pero al ver un peluche de Freddy sobre ella la simple idea de que me distraiga un poco y aquel pequeño peluche me llegue a atacar me espanta de una idea estúpida por el hecho de ser un mini peluche de apariencia abrazable e inocente; al lado de la cama se puede ver una mesa con una lámpara, mientras que en la pared se pueden notar algunos cuadros colgados que simplemente no me importaron mucho ya que decidí revisar por fin la puerta derecha dándome cuenta de que desde que empezó la noche nunca la revise._

 _Fui rápidamente regañándome a mí mismo por tal descuido, llegue y abrí con temor la puerta esperando que algo me saltara encima, alumbre un poco el pasillo y revise meticulosamente, suspire y me volví reprimí a mí mismo, no cabía duda que era un distraído._

 _No pude evitar revisar el armario algo me decía revisarlo, esperando a ver la típica ropa guindada por un gancho; abrí rápidamente el closet donde vi parte de un garfio y una pierna bastante destrozada, con rapidez cerré el armario esperando a que ese…esa cosa se fuera del pequeño lugar._

 _Abrí el armario y vi un pequeño muñeco de un zorro con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, escuchaba mi fuerte respiración, ya estaban empezando a darme mini infartos; No perdí tiempo y fui a revisar la cama sabiendo que ,mientras ese periodo de revisar la puerta de la derecha y el armario, alguien se había sentado encima de esta, vi como tres peluches con apariencia feroz y salvaje estaban posados en la cama y hacia un extraño movimiento, prendí la linterna y uno por uno se escondían debajo del colchón o al menos a mi parecer ,hicieron eso._

 _Suspire, más de un infarto me había dado con esos peluches que aprecian para irrumpir la calma después de revisar y cerrar más de 5 veces cada puerta._

 _Prendí la linterna y, a falta de algo por hacer según mi criterio, vi el dormitorio, es una habitación relativamente grande, bastante grande para mi gusto. Todas las paredes de la habitación tienen el mismo aburrido diseño azul, antes de separarse en un diseño más parecido al del armario hasta la mitad de abajo. Dos puertas que llevan a cada respectivo pasillo se pueden ver en cada lado de la habitación. El armario se puede ver directamente en frente, con varias camisas que cuelgan en unas perchas más al fondo o al menos así era la mayoría de tiempo antes de que alguien apareciera en el pequeño lugar como anteriormente me paso. Las paredes de la habitación están muy decoradas, que constan de varias estrellas y cuadros, una rara decoración comparándolas con otros cuartos que había visto a lo largo de mi vida. Una ventilación también puede ser vista en la pared izquierda, más de una vez me había detenido a pensar si alguien podía entrar en tan estrecho lugar, pero por pura lógica nadie entraría a no ser que fuese un peluche pequeño y con la habilidad de moverse por sí solo, que estupidez. Hay un interruptor de luz al lado de la puerta izquierda que había tocado más de una vez sin dar los resultados que yo pensaba y quería. El techo parece ser un simple techo de palomita con una sola lámpara colgada. En el suelo de la habitación pueden verse una oruga de juguete, un teléfono azul y un robot púrpura. Nunca entendí como no me tropezaba al salir pitando hacia algunas de las puertas, supongo que la costumbre de estar en esa habitación me había aprendido el lugar exacto por donde pasar corriendo sin tropezar con los juguetes. Hay dos armarios visibles en la habitación. El primero consta de 7 cajones. Algunas camisas también pueden ser vistas colgando en uno de ellos. Un ventilador púrpura, una lámpara de lava, y un reloj de alarma pueden verse en la parte superior del cajón. El segundo armario consta de 3 cajones, y hay una lámpara en su parte superior._

 _Otro ruido llamo mi atención, de nuevo me dirigí a la puerta de la izquierda y con desgano me dedique a observar como la oscuridad se disipaba mientras prendía la lámpara, me dirigí al mismo punto de siempre sintiendo, por alguna extraña razón, escuchaba como mi respiración se aceleraba. Ignore eso y alumbre a todo el frente del dormitorio y me dedique a mover la linterna de un lado a otro._

 _Me decidí voltear a mirar la cama, vi como otra vez tres peluches de Freddy se habían sentado en la cama, estaba a punto de prender la linterna cuando de un momento a otro un tipo de oso de un color marrón estereotipada con una coloración más clara sobre su estómago, las orejas y el hocico; Con dientes largos y afilados y con brillantes ojos amarillos, dándole un aspecto más macabro, se abalanzaba sobre mi dando un espantoso tipo de grito que al principio era grave volviéndose más aguda._

-Maldición!-Dije por lo bajo golpeando levemente la mesa que sostenía mi pc. Si lo hubiese gritado mi mama como mínimo me deja guindando del techo de la sala como una lámpara.

Apague derrotado la pc volviendo a maldecir silenciosamente el juego y mi mala suerte de morir justo a las tire boa abajo en mi cama mientras solo veía como el reloj de mi habitación indicaba las 6:00 de la tarde, que irónico fuerte maullido de mi pequeño gato hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y me centrara en la fuerte voz de mi madre que me pedía tanto a mí, como a mi hermana mayor y mi padre, bajáramos a cenar.

Salí de mi cuarto y voltee al lado izquierdo en donde venían mi papa y mi hermana haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Me senté en el lado izquierdo de la mesa quedando al frente de mi padre que se encontraba al lado derecho de mi hermana que solo se dedicaba a escribir en su teléfono. Mi mama sirvió la comida y se sentó al lado mío.

-Y cómo te va con el juego?-Pregunto mi papa mientras se acomodaba los lentes y tomaba un tenedor-Lograste terminarlo o te falta todavía?

-No entiendo que le ven a ese juego-Esta vez fue mama la que hablo mirando mami y a mi papa curiosamente buscando una respuesta clara y entendible.

-Tienes un trauma de pequeña con los juegos de terror Carol, obviamente no veras lo que nosotros vemos en esos juegos.

Vi como mi padre se reía ante esto y mi madre lo reprimía, yo solo seguían soportando el sabor del tomate, siempre me "Obligaron" a comer cosas que no me gustaban para ser un niño que comida todo lo que le pusieras al frente ***** cosa que odiaba per igual lo hacia

-Apenas estoy por la noche 3-Respondi fijando mi vista a mi padre que comía con rapidez

-No entiendo que te pasa con la noche 3, en los tres juegos siempre tienes dificultades para pasártelo *****

-Igualmente quiero dejar de jugarlo, ya no me gusta hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo, me atrevo a decir que no me da miedo de tantas veces que he jugado-Vi como mi papa levantaba los hombros y decía algo como "Es tu decisión", o al menos es lo que yo entendí por lo bajo que lo dijo.

Termine rápidamente de comer y me fui a mi cuarto prendiendo la pc y borrando la carpeta que contenía los 3 juegos.

-Ya no los necesito-Dije para irme a cepillar los dientes y prender la tv.

 **1er *:** Frase del personaje de "Aarón" de The Walking dead, solo que cambiado un poquito

 **2do *** :Me pasa en todos lo juegos de FNAF

 **I'M BACK…okya :v**

 **E decidido hacer esto para recompensar el tiempo en el que no he actualizado "La vida de un Springtrap" tengo un pequeño One-shot de FNAF y una Largaaa historia de los juegos del hambre para publicar un día de estos (:v Todo para ustedes).**

 **La horrible y larga ausencia fue provocada por mi espantoso atropello, después de que dieron de alta me fui a España (No sin antes tomar reposo en mi casa) a hacer algunas cositas y hacerme revisar cada una de las heridas en especial mi fractura de la cabeza (Gracias a dios estoy en una pieza).Pero fue exageradamente aburrido estar en España así que me dedique a un viejo pasatiempo que era dibujar (La ultima vez que agarre un lápiz para dibujar fue cuando tenía 12 :v)**

 **Samira en vacaciones se fue par cumana pa' visitar a mi abuela, primos, tíos y gente que no se si son familia o no para después entrar a 1er año y sufrir no sé cuántas materias y me sigue sorprendiendo cuantos trabajos les mandan a hacer en una semana (cada trabajo de su respectiva materia) igualmente solo tienen un examen de cada materia :v.**

 **Así que sami se la paso estudiando y yo en España por mi salud.**

 **Hablando de "La vida de un Springtrap", se quedara en Hiatus (Ósea pausado) ya que he decidido RE-EDITAR todos los capítulos hasta donde nos quedamos, también pensamos en cambiarle el nombre y el resumen así que lo más probable es que no se actualice hasta el 2016 al igual que este nuevo fic.**

 **El one-shot lo más probable es que mañana lo publique y el Fan Fic de los juegos del hambre como mínimo hasta febrero ya que todavía se está escribiendo y falta corregir algunas cosas.**

 **Y sobre este fic,mas adelante verán de que se trata en realidad :v hasta ahí los Spoilers (Que es ms obvio por el título pero, que más da)**

 **Nos vemos mañana con el One-shot así que adiós.**

 **PD: la primera vez que vote para unas elecciones gana la oposición :v Soy una lacra lo sé.**


End file.
